The Hulk
The Hulk is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. The Hulk is a multiple-time Championship holder in NoDQ CAW, being the only Superstar to hold the NoDQ Pacific Championship more than once. Appearance The Hulk is, as his name suggests, an enormous hulking figure, ostensibly a human male of highly exaggerated proportions. The Hulk towers over most opponents and his strength is obvious simply by looking at his extremely muscular figure. The Hulk has green skin, unkempt green hair and green eyes and wears only a pair of shorts, the rest of his clothes routinely being destroyed following his transformation from Doctor Bruce Banner, his civilian identity. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 The Hulk debuted in the third match of Season 1, facing Sonic the Hedgehog as part of the inaugural NoDQ CAW Cup. The Hulk manhandled Sonic for the majority of the match and was able to defeat Sonic with a single straight punch, knocking the hedgehog unconscious, progressing in the tournament. The Hulk would then have a strong showing against Freddy Krueger in the season's fifth match, overpowering Freddy for the majority of the match. Ultimately, the Hulk would win this match by disqualification after Freddy accidentally hit the referee with his Running Body Splash Attack, securing the Hulk's place in the final of the NoDQ CAW Cup. In the final, the Hulk would come up against Jason Voorhees, with the Hulk proving resilient against almost everything Jason could throw at him. However, damage sustained in the match's early stages led to the Hulk submitting to Jason's neck-hanging choke at the match's conclusion. The Hulk would attempt to earn the opportunity to face Jason for the NoDQ CAW Championship, taking on Freddy Krueger in a Hell In A Cell match. However, Freddy was ultimately able to prove more dangerous in the match and picked up the victory. The Hulk's next match would be for the NoDQ CAW Championship, in a Triple Threat Match also featuring both Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. However, despite a strong showing, the Hulk would be the one pinned in the match, losing his chance at the Championship. The Hulk would take part in a Triple Threat Match for Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship, also featuring Spider-Man. The Hulk and Spider-Man had been signed to a match at Impact prior to this match and the Hulk made sure to fire the first shot during this match, pulling Spider-Man out of the ring to get counted out by the referee. This didn't help the Hulk any, however, as Superman put him through the wringer and forced him to tap out. At Impact, Spider-Man was out for revenge on the Hulk. The Hulk spent a lot of the match physically overpowering the Web-Master, but in the end fell prey to Spider-Man's speed and agility, losing the match as a result. Season 2 The Hulk would next appear in match 35, a #1 Contendership match also featuring Mario, Mr. Clean and Forrest Gump to determine who would face Link for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The Hulk would end up battling with Mr. Clean during the match as Mr. Clean attempted to put the Hulk through a ringside commentary table. The Hulk was able to reverse the attempt and put Mr. Clean through the table, but was counted out of the match by the referee along with Mr. Clean. The Hulk was booked in a #1 Contendership match also featuring Link and Mr. Clean. The Hulk picked a fight with Mr. Clean during the match and, after throwing Mr. Clean to the outside, received a chair shot to the face in response. This gave Link the opening needed to pin the Hulk for victory. At Carnage, the Hulk would fight Mr. Clean in a Street Fight. Both competitors assaulted one another viciously with all manner of weaponry and wrestling moves. In the end, however, the Hulk would fall prey to a Cleaning Press and walk away the loser. The Hulk would not fare much better at Bound For Glory, where he fought in the opening match of the evening against Big Show. Though the Hulk was uniquely capable of manhandling Big Show, all it took was a single Chokeslam to end the Hulk's second season in NoDQ CAW with a loss. Season 3 The Hulk would enter the T4 with the Thing as his tag team partner, forming Mass Destruction. The two would first compete together in match 43 against Mortal Kombat. This match would see the two teams go almost to the absolute limit with the Hulk eking out a victory with just three seconds left on the match timer, forcing Sub-Zero to submit to a Bear Hug. In the second round of the tournament, Mass Destruction would face Serial Killers, coming up short when Michael Myers got the Thing counted out of the match. Season 5 After being absent for the entirety of Season 4, the Hulk would make his shocking return at the end of the first episode of NoDQ Pacific, attacking both Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees, preventing either from being crowned the first NoDQ Pacific Champion. On the following episode, the Hulk joined forces with Ganondorf and assaulted the Mario Bros. backstage before usurping their place in a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match, easily defeating Beavis and Butt-Head. On NoDQ Pacific's third episode, the Hulk and Ganondorf would team up to defend their newly won Championship against Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees. The two won this match following a Big Green Buster from the Hulk to Lee. On the following episode, however, the partnership was to be tested as the Hulk and Ganondorf would collide in a match to determine the #1 Contender to the NoDQ Pacific Championship. Despite it appearing Ganondorf would hand the victory over the the Hulk, the Gerudo warlock made the Hulk earn the #1 Contender's spot in the end, which the Hulk managed to do. On the fifth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Champions would be forced to defend their titles against the Mario Bros. Ganondorf violently dissolved the partnership with a Mandible Claw to the Hulk, allowing Mario to pin the Hulk for the Championship. On the following episode, the Hulk competed in singles competition against Link. Not only did the Hulk win the match but he brutalised Link after the match, injuring him. On the seventh episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Hulk would enter a Fatal Four Way Match to crown the first ever NoDQ Pacific Champion. The match also featured Bruce Lee, Spider-Man and Jason Voorhees. After a long and hard-fought match, the Hulk was able to win his first singles Championship and become the inaugural NoDQ Pacific Champion. The Hulk had no match on the following episode but attacked Jason after his victory in the main event, putting him through a table with a Big Green Buster. The Hulk's first Championship defence would come on the next episode, with the Hulk defending his title against Ganondorf in a No Holds Barred Match. The two former partners brutalised one another in the match but it would be the Hulk who walked away with the Championship after putting Ganondorf through a table with a Chokeslam that mimicked Jason Voorhees' Crystal Lake Slam. The Hulk would interfere in Jason's match against Charles Manson on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Pacific. The Hulk would prevent the referee from counting Jason's cover on opponent Charles Manson, allowing Manson to deliver a Fisherman's Brainbuster to Jason to pick up the win. On the next episode, the Hulk would team with James Bond against Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees. Bond would win the match for the team by pinning Lee while Hulk gave Jason a Big Green Buster. At King of the Pacific, the Hulk defended the NoDQ Pacific Championship against Jason. It took everything Jason had, including three successive Crystal Lake Slams, but he was able to wrest the title away from the Hulk. On the fourteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Hulk and Jason would have a rematch for the NoDQ Pacific Championship in a 15-minute Ironman Match. The match spanned the entirety of the episode and saw the Hulk win with a final score of 3-2 following a successful schoolboy roll-up in the match's final moments. After winning back the Championship, the Nintendo World Order assaulted the Hulk as revenge for the Hulk injuring Link. On the sixteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Hulk had apparently turned over a new leaf and attempted to save Jason from an attack at the hands of Michael Myers. Unfortunately, Jason completely misread the situation and thought the Hulk had tried to attack him, resulting in Jason giving the Hulk a Tombstone Piledriver. Things got no better for the Hulk the following week- in fact, they got worse when Myers distracted the Hulk during his NoDQ Pacific Championship defence against Las Vegas Link, allowing Link to win the match and the Championship. On the final episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Hulk faced Myers in a match. Myers allowed himself to be disqualified during the match, using a weapon to attack the Hulk. Jason attempted to make the save this time but, in an ironic twist, it would be the Hulk who misread the situation, attacking Jason with a Big Green Buster. At Date With Destiny, the Hulk would face both Myers and Jason in a Triple Threat Match to earn the #1 Contender status for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Ultimately, the Hulk was not involved in the decision, with Jason pinning Myers. The Hulk would compete at Domestic Disturbance in the Fatal Four Way Match to determine the NoDQ International Champion. The match also featured Las Vegas Link, Freddy Krueger and the Terminator. The Hulk was again not involved with the decision, with Link pinning Freddy to win the Championship. The Hulk's final Season 5 appearance would be at Undisputed Universe against the debuting Zatoichi. Unfortunately, this too would prove to be a losing endeavour as Zatoichi would pick Hulk apart and pin him, ending the Hulk's best season yet on a down note. Season 8 Totally absent for the preceding two Seasons, the Hulk would make his shocking return to NoDQ CAW in the latter half of Season 8, appearing at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, attacking Frankenstein with a Big Green Buster and aligning himself with Luigi. The Hulk would next appear at Wreckless Warzone, substituting for Luigi after Mario attacked Luigi and put him out of the match he was due to compete in. The Hulk would enter a Fatal Four Way Match against Frankenstein, Link and Captain Jack Sparrow that was also a Hardcore Match. Occupied with Frankenstein, the Hulk was unable to prevent Link from pinning Sparrow to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, the Hulk would team with Luigi against the Nintendo Icons. During the match, Sparrow kidnaps Link and Frankenstein ends up substituting for him, pinning Luigi to win the match for himself and Mario. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 3, the Hulk faced Big Throbbin' Cone, easily defeating him after a pose down. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 4, the Hulk attempted to interfere in Frankenstein's favour, hoping to have Frankenstein win Sparrow's NoDQ CAW Championship in order to make the upcoming clash between Frankenstein and the Hulk be for the title. Frankenstein misunderstood the situation, however, and attacked the Hulk. Enraged, the Hulk hit Frankenstein with a Big Green Buster, helping Sparrow to win the match and keep his Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, the Hulk fought bitterly with Frankenstein after Frankenstein attacked some of the participants in the 10-man Royal Rumble Match on the show despite not even being involved in the match. The two would clash at Thicker Than Blood in what would prove to be an extremely even match right up until the final moments, wherein Frankenstein delivered a Monster Bomb to the Hulk to win the contest. The two monsters' rivalry would continue at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11 in a Triple Threat Match also featuring Superman to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Frankenstein and the Hulk barely paid any attention to Superman in the early stages of the match, preferring to put one another's strength to the test instead. Though Superman would force the Hulk to recognise him, in the end it would be the Hulk who got the last laugh after Superman and Frankenstein were both counted out of the match. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 1, the Hulk would face Captain Jack Sparrow for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The Hulk seemingly had the match won but Frankenstein arrived with a kendo stick, striking the Hulk to give him the disqualification victory but costing him the Championship before giving the Hulk a Monster Bomb. Superman arrived to attack Sparrow with a Super STO before the Hulk gave Superman a Big Green Buster. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 5, the Hulk would collide with Link. The Hulk would win the match using underhanded tactics, putting his feet on the ropes for extra leverage after rolling Link up. After the match, he and Luigi assaulted Link and gave him the Mushroom Surprise. At Holiday Havoc, the Hulk was a participant in a Fatal Four Way Hell In A Cell Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship also featuring Frankenstein, Superman and Sparrow. The match was long and brutal but, in the end, bad luck kept victory out of the Hulk's reach- he and Frankenstein gave Superman a double-powerbomb though the Cell roof, but he remained atop the structure, unable to prevent Sparrow from pinning Superman to win the match. The Hulk, Frankenstein and Superman would again meet together at The Road to Deadly Sin 1, this time in a Steel Cage Match to determine a #1 Contender to Sparrow's NoDQ CAW Championship. As before, the two monsters focused on one another to begin the match but quickly decided to work together against Superman. Ultimately, however, Superman was able to fight both foes off and escaped the cage to win the match. At Deadly Sin 2007, Frankenstein and the Hulk competed against one another in a Knock-Out Match. As with their previous encounter, Frankenstein would stand tall at the end of the match, knocking the Hulk unconscious with use of the Last Ride. At The Road to Date With Destiny 5, the Hulk attacked Superman after his success in the match to soften Superman up for #1 Contender Luigi. Luigi, having begun to fight fair around this time, pleaded with the Hulk to stop but faced the Hulk's wrath as a result, with the Hulk squeezing Luigi in a Bear Hug. At The Road to Date With Destiny 8, the Hulk and Luigi fought one another, with Luigi jeopardising his physical well-being heading into Date With Destiny 2007. However, Luigi was able to wear the Hulk down despite being in excruciating pain and managed to defeat his former ally. After the match, Superman hit the ring to deliver an S-5 to the Hulk, closing the Jade Giant's Season 8. Real World History The Incredible Hulk is one of Marvel Comics' most popular and recognisable characters. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, the Hulk's civilian identity is Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, a physicist once exposed to Gamma radiation which allows his transformation into The Hulk when under intense stress or anger. The Hulk is one of the major stars of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, primarily played as both Banner and the Hulk himself (through motion capture) by Mark Ruffalo. In-ring Style and Personality The Hulk relies, as in the comic books he originates from, on his incredible brute strength. There is almost nobody on the roster who even comes close to the Hulk's strength. In addition to this, however, in NoDQ CAW the Hulk also displays surprising high-flying skill, often using lucha libre style moves and a speed most wouldn't suspect him capable of to catch his opponents off-guard. Initially a babyface in NoDQ CAW, the Hulk failed to leave an impression on many fans at the side of more popular contemporary Superstars in the early seasons, such as Superman and Mr. Clean. This coupled with his poor win-loss record in the early days meant most fans did not consider the Hulk to be much of a contender. When the Hulk re-appeared after a lengthy absence in Season 5, he performed as a heel, though he would still wrestle many matches in a clean style and earn his victories. Finishing Moves *Big Green Buster (Dominator) *Widow's Peak *Super Twisting Arm Breaker *Clothesline *Bear Hug *Running Big Boot *Chokeslam *Molly-Go-Round *'Momentum Shift': Low Blow Kick Category:Superstars Category:Comic Book Icons